Diner Girl
by SnapTobiume10
Summary: Darcy/Sif. Darcy works at a diner, and Sif goes to find her. Fluff/ drabble. Been watching too much 2 broke girls, clearly.


Darcy balanced a stack of dirty dishes on her left arm, running a rag over the table, pushing the condiments back towards the wall. Shoving the rag back into a pocket of her apron, he girl turned back towards the counter, dropping the dishes just inside the kitchen, grabbing a set of silverware for the table she had just cleaned. Placing a check on a separate table, she made a run down the counter with the coffee pot, refilling every cup that wasn't covered by a hand. The bell signaling a new customer chimed, and Darcy could almost hear the attention drawn to the newcomer, glancing up before she bit her lip, grinning like a fool. Raising a hand, she pointed over to the corner, and the woman moved, armor only making the slightest bit of noise as she moved with an unreal amount of grace. Eyes followed her every move, and Darcy was unable to stop herself from chewing her lip again. It wasn't like this kind of attention was new, not for the warrior woman, every single time she came to the Earth. Darcy pulled down her own cup from the shelf, filling it with coffee before heading over to the corner of the counter.

"Hey." She greeted. Sif smirked, leaning on her elbow.

"Hey." Darcy blushed, smiling as she pushed her hair over her shoulder. "I wasn't aware you had another job."

"How'd you find me?"

"Heimdall." Darcy laughed, rubbing the side of her head. The warrior goddess always had this way of affecting her, making everything, everyone, else disappear.

"Of course. I should have known." She stated, writing out a check before stepping a couple seats down to place it on the counter. "Anyway." She continued, walking back. "What brings you here? You normally don't come to sweep me away from reality until a little bit later."

"Thor required a way of passage to see Jane. And... I wanted to come see you." Darcy blushed, wetting her bottom lip. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. I hate being so far away. Drink your coffee." Darcy bit her lip again as the next order came out from the kitchen, and she balanced it on her arms. The cook leaned out, eyes raking over the warrior.

"So, is your friend single? Because I know a goo number for her to call." Darcy smirked.

"No. And she's way too much woman for you to handle." Darcy turned away, before turning back. "And you're really not her type." Smirking, she turned away, placing the dishes down on the counter, on the side furthest from Sif, handing menus to the two newcomers that had glanced at Sif as if she was the plague, before finding their own counter seats. Darcy set about cleaning anther two of the tables, dropping the dishes in the bin before wiping her hands and heading back over to Sif.

"How do you know her type, Darcy?" The girl just rolled her eyes, stalking away.

"So. Are you hungry?"

"Always." The Asgardian woman stated quietly, and Darcy found herself biting her lip again. "However, I'm planning to fly you off to the land of the Gods in a bit, so..." Darcy leaned forward onto the counter.

"We're going to Asgard?" She whispered, unable to keep the excitement from her face.

"It would be my pleasure to escort you to the land of my people." Sif stated, and Darcy chewed her lip, leaning forward to kiss the warrior full on the mouth.

"You are the best." Darcy stated, smiling brightly as she pulled back away from the counter, heading out to another one of the tables. They handed her the menus, and she headed back to the window, dropping the tag on the edge. "Close your mouth, you're attracting flies." She stated, arching an eyebrow.

"You... But, and-"

"Told you that you weren't her type." Darcy told him, drawing two classes and filling them, depositing the drinks on the appropriate table before stalking past again. "Or the right sex." Darcy tacked on, smirking to herself. Sif smirked too, trying valiantly not to laugh.

"Does he hit on you?" She whispered, and Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Only every day." She replied as quietly. "Its harmless though, I promise. Its only you, as far as I'm concerned."

"Oh I know." Darcy drew back a bit, cocking a hand on her hip as she pursed her lips.

"Conceited today, are we." Sif rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"I've been dealing with Thor for a week. Talking non- stop about Jane, and how wonderful and beautiful she is." Darcy bit her lip, face flushing. "Having to keep quiet about this girl I know, because Asgard is just a bit unhappy with its ladies having unconventional relationships... Even though this girl is so much better..." Darcy couldn't help herself, she grinned, looking down.

"Alright, alright. I forgive you." She stated, leaning on her elbows. "So. I'm off in... fifteen minutes. How's that sound?" Sif grinned.

"Like a date." The mortal sucked in a breath, smile lighting up her face.

"Wow. You're not a distraction at all."

"You should see yourself, some time." Darcy bit her lip, grinning widely. "I question how I got so lucky, every time you decide that your shirt is completely unnecessary."

"So, every day." Sif nodded, rolling her eyes despite the grin that graced her lips. "God, I've got you so whipped." She leaned forward again, placing a chaste kiss on Sif's cheek. "Right, so stop distracting me so I can finish and then we can head off." The Asgardian smirked, nodding once as Darcy headed off towards the main set of tables she was working. Sif looked up to the cook, who was gracelessly raking his eyes over her form.

"Can I help you?" She asked, leaning on one elbow.

"You are truly a queen among women." Sif smirked, rolling her eyes again before she took a sip of the warm liquid in her cup, licking remnants off with the tip of her tongue. "Doesn't such a fine... Lady like yourself require a bit of... Sausage in your diet?"

"No. Not really. There's enough men that are full of themselves running wild where I come from." She stated, rolling her eyes slightly.

"But don't you miss it, being topped by the strength and power that is man?" He growled deeply, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Sif cocked her own, slim black eyebrow.

"You must be under the wrong impression. I am most definitely _not _the top in our relationship." Sif retorted, smirking slightly at the shock that enveloped the man's face so completely. She drew back a bit, stretching. "Darcy was right, you are quite amusing. And harmless." Darcy cycled around again, taking her mug and placing it inside the kitchen.

"I love hearing I'm right." She stated, untying the apron from around her hips, folding it over one arm. "See you all later!" She called out, pocketing a stash of bills, Sif standing and looping an arm loosely around her waist. "So. Ready to go?"

"Always." The warrior stated, opening the door for her woman, who pursed her lips tightly, trying to keep from smiling. "So, we can go to SHIELD and find the others, or we can find somewhere quiet to hide for a bit." Darcy turned in the street, wrapping her arms around Sif's neck.

"Though that prospect sounds wonderful, we are going to be partying all night long." She hummed, lifting up on her toes to catch the woman's lips, sliding her tongue forward when they connected. "So if you can be patient for just a little longer, your bed is so much more comfortable than anywhere we're going to come across here." Sif smiled, laughing lightly. She could always leave it to Darcy to put things so simply. Instead of claiming her mouth again, she took the woman's hand, and they walked side by side, close together into the desert, before Sif drew her blades, cleaving a rift in time. "That never gets old."

"No, it really doesn't." She wrapped her arm around Darcy, holding the girl tightly to her chest as they stepped through, the world spinning in an array of color before landing in the main base of SHIELD. Darcy smiled again, biting her lip as she led the way into the place, people waving to them as they were recognized, heading towards the lab before pausing outside the door. Sif knocked, receiving no immediate answer, and knocked again. There was a tap on her shoulder, another person approaching.

"They're... Busy at the moment." Bruce Banner stated, and Sif rolled her eyes, Darcy chewing on her lip in an effort not to laugh. The brilliant scientist nodded, heading past them before Darcy grabbed Sif's shoulders, crushing the goddess's back against the wall.

"So. Quickie in the infirmary?" Sif tangled a hand into the brunette's hair, clutching her closer.

"Mm... I was thinking the same thing, followed by a weekend in Asgard." Darcy bit her lip, moving up for a passion- filled kiss before breaking out of the warrior's embrace, heading down the hall, Sif quick to follow.


End file.
